


pink (is the truth you can't hide)

by twinkcultleader



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Feelings Realization, Humiliation, Hyung Kink, I Have No Dignity, I'm Sorry, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, basically chan in lingerie, d/s dynamics, inspired by bang chan's baby girl bullshit, it's a kink tho, once again i'm sorry, sub bang chan, the ending is kind of cute, whiny chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkcultleader/pseuds/twinkcultleader
Summary: Bang Chan is a very outgoing guy with a nice and bubbly personality, so people usually get along with him pretty well. Not everything you see is the real Chan, though. He’s weirdly private, he’s good at keeping his secrets locked and hidden, to the simple pictures he takes to the deepest secrets he has. Sadly for Chan, even though he is kind of a control freak, things got a little out of hand when Minho walked into his room that evening.orBang Chan's little secret gets discovered.





	pink (is the truth you can't hide)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry that it's kinda of chaotic evil :]

The lace marked Chan’s sensitive and immaculate skin, the small bruises tattooed on his milky surface. He finds it a little uncomfortable sometimes and he’s too embarrassed to admit that he loves the friction of the lace in his bare skin, that he finds it pleasing to feel the little piece marking him slowly. Every time he looks at himself the feeling of being pretty runs wildly through his body, and he feels a little tickle of happiness, giving him a good chill. Sometimes, he runs his fingers lightly through the fabric, enjoying every little detail - everything is just so pretty and delicate. He misses it sometimes, being fragile. Chan has a very stressing job when he has to boss around a lot, and don’t get him wrong, he loves every single aspect of it, but he’s addicted to the sweetness. He’s not the rough man that sometimes he seems to be: Chan likes to look pretty, he loves pastel colors, the frail and soft fabric bouncing around his thighs. He keeps it hidden with him, his dirty and pretty secret, a small but meaningful thing that hides underneath, giving him the joy he seeks and deserves. 

It’s sad that his secret was very close to being discovered but maybe, just maybe, he likes it. 

.X.

The day was very tiring, and the boys enjoyed their new couch as they arrived to the dorm. Today’s stage was huge, as always, and the amazing team did their best. Every stage was like the first, the anxious feeling mixed with the adrenaline burning their skins, every single one of them working their best on dancing and singing. At the end of the day, the pain on their bones and the dried sweat on their face seemed to be worth it, and even though they’re tired and breathless, the tired smile shines on their faces. 

Chan smiles shyly in the corner, always with concern itching behind his ears. Quietly, he praises the group, checking if they’re fine. Changbin makes fun of his “parent voice” and Hyunjin sweetly laughs. They stay in the same position for longer than expected; the promotions are tough every time, and resting is one of the best parts of their day, sometimes. 

“Should we go out to eat?” Woojin asks, running his fingers through his hair, and the boys hum to the proposal. “Chanie, can we?” The boy turned to Chan. 

“Of course, we don’t have any schedule.” Chan answered, sitting straight on the couch. “You just have to watch what you’re eating, we can’t eat heavy foods.” The leader said, warning the boys. 

“It’s okay, hyung.” Changbin said, “After all, we have you to watch us out.” 

Chan thought a bit, he really felt like having a little time to check out some songs and chill by himself. “Actually, I was thinking if I could stay at home. I have some things to do,” Chan suggested, uncertain. “But it’s not urgent, though…”

“Chan, do you really want to stay?” Woojin softly asked, worried about Chan working too much. 

“I’ll be fine. Actually, I’m worried about you guys.” The curly boy said.

“Ah, hyung. Don’t worry, you can trust us.” Changbin claimed, in a cute tone.

Chan raised his eyebrow, “Why does this sound so suspicious?” 

“Because it’s Changbin hyung,” Seungmin joked, making Changbin complain in silence. Felix's sweet giggle was also heard. 

“Yah, Seungmin!” 

“Calm down, kids,” Woojin claimed, sitting himself down correctly. “You can definitely trust me, Chan.” 

Chan shakes his head in agreement, bitter taste of worry on the back of his tongue, “Okay, then I’ll stay.” 

Changbin, as always, cheered loudly. Jeongin usually points out that someday our neighbors will come down to punch him for being so loud and annoying, even though he thinks the view would be very pleasing. 

The boys quickly and loudly spread around the dorm, going to their rooms and taking turns to shower, and even though they had time, Changbin and Hyunjin gave excuses to shower together. “Disgusting,” Minho said, loud enough to get heard by the boys that shyly moved on.

While Chan was still sitting on the couch like a tired dad, he monitored his members, listening closely. Chan realized that, especially today, Minho was more quiet than normal. At first, he thought that maybe he’s just very tired today, but he saw Minho almost cry out of exhaustion before and that wasn’t tired Minho. He was definitely overthinking something and Chan noted to himself to ask Minho about it later.

Almost one hour passed after all the boys got ready to go, and Chan prepared himself to shower after they leave. Like always, Chan holds the door for them sweetly, casually taking care of his babies. 

“Eat well, guys.” Chan said, patting Jisung’s head. As their time came, Hyunjin and Felix stood in front of the leader, waiting for their little gift. 

Chan let out a kind smile before brushing Hyunjin’s bangs out of his forehead, getting on the tip of his toes to leave a sweet kiss on his skin then doing the same with Felix, who smiled brightly and thanked his hyung before leaving. Slowly, the noise of his members disappeared in the distance, and Chan sighed. 

“Chanie’s finally alone.” He whispered to himself, listing in his head the things he has to do, planing his shower and also thinking of something else to relax his brain afterwards. He has the perfect plan. 

The leader walks around, feeling a little guilty for enjoying the silence so much. He walks into his room first, as he bought some nice soaps that smell like strawberries in one of his little sneak outs, and he really wants to try it. Chan really likes to set a nice mood around him, likes when his skin smells sweeter and feels even softer. During his shower, he does everything calmly, enjoying the freshness. 

When Chan finished his shower he had a satisfied gaze, the strawberries’ smell was subtle but very nice, giving him a sweet perfume. His curls fell over his forehead; every time after the shower, his curls get very defined, just the way he likes it. Chan felt pretty, fresh and clean. With his towel around his waist, the curly boy stood in front of his dresser, reluctant to find what he needed. The process was always kinda awkward and embarrassing, but after all, he opened the drawer slowly, looking for his little bag. When he finds it, Chan quickly takes it out of the drawer and sits on his bed. 

“Ok, where is it?” Chan asked himself, kindly handling the bag until his fingers touched the soft fabric inside it. The curly boy smiled to the soft feeling on the tip of his digits, a spark of joy running through his body. 

.x. 

Minho sighs when he realizes that his phone has been left at home, and he tells the guys to wait for him while he comes back home. He walked slowly back to the building, getting in the elevator. 

When Minho opened the door, a sweet smell of strawberries was dancing in the air. He raised his eyebrow, finding it strange, but just decided to go to his room. When he walked in, Minho saw his beloved phone on his bed, sighing again and reaching for it. He walked out, checking his notifications, the thought of checking if Chan was fine ran through his mind, so he decided to go. 

The door was half opened, and Minho stood there, taking a little peek into the room. He hoped to see Chan sitting in front of the computer, but the view, this time, was different. Minho almost choked when he saw the pink fabric, and, petrified, he kept looking, his eyes glued to Chan, who was standing in front of the mirror. His top half was naked, showing his defined stomach perfectly, and Minho ran his eyes down, focusing on one specific detail: Chan was wearing something different. A pink box panty was embracing his milky skin, the lace covering Chan’s nice bottom and around his thighs. For a second, Minho didn’t know what to think or do, but one thing was very obvious to him - he really liked it. The pink worked perfectly with Chan’s skin, everything fitting him so perfectly that Minho found himself completely amazed by the beauty. 

Chan didn’t realize Minho’s presence, giving him a chance to think about it. The younger realized that Chan looked uncomfortable, sometimes, with his pants, and now everything is very clear: he wears them constantly, hiding the treasure Minho's looking at to himself only, and he’s proud for discovering it. He's also very happy, and at that moment, he knew he couldn’t just let it pass him by like that. His pants were already getting uncomfortable with a half boner, it was too late. Chan looked more beautiful than ever, and even though Minho always knew Chan was very pretty, to the point of, sometimes, getting kind of hypnotized by it, but today - today he was perfect. Seeing his leader that way, dedicated and enjoying his own view on the mirror, aroused him so much that Minho just had to do something about it. 

Minho opened his line app in a rush, telling Jisung to cover him up because he had a red code, their code for boners. Jisung quickly responded: “Ok, you whore hyung, but if you don’t tell me all about it, You’re Dead.” 

Everything was set, now. It was finally the time to do something about it, and Minho definitely had the nerve, but he was scared for a second. He took a long breath, reaching for the handle, pushing the door. Chan jumped, scared, turning around. He let out a little scream when he realized it was Minho, and tried to cover himself with his hands, his cheeks painted red. Chan felt embarrassed and scared, and Minho just stood by the door, silent. 

Chan started to shake, he was speechless. He didn’t know what to say and Minho said nothing too. For a moment, they kept looking at each other, Chan dying of embarrassment and Minho appreciating the view more closely, also enjoying Chan’s expression.

The older boy reached his towel to cover himself properly, but Minho made him stop. “Don’t,” he said, roughly, locking his jaw. 

Chan dropped the towel, just covering himself with his hand, as Minho started walking forward and Chan stepped back, hitting the dresser behind him. He was locked between the mobile and Minho. 

The older looked down, too scared to look into Minho’s eyes, scared to see disgust or anger. He couldn’t see it, but Minho’s gaze screamed lust. The younger got closer to Chan, getting even harder when he realized that the strawberries’ smell belonged to his leader. His hands urged to touch the soft and nice-smelling skin, and Minho moved his hands to Chan’s, holding both of his’ up. 

Chan panicked, trying to get out of the grip. 

“Minho, what are you doing?” Chan said, closing his eyes. The panic on his tone aroused the younger, so he didn’t answer. 

“Keep them up,” Minho said referring to his hands, letting them go and smiling satisfied because Chan obeyed silently, out of fear. 

After ordering Chan to let his hands up, Minho stepped back again, to watch him. Minho locked his eyes on him again, checking him out - his curly hair was falling in his forehead since he kept his head down. Minho ran his eyes down, observing Chan’s broad shoulders, the muscles in his arms and stomach, the panties around his cock. He noticed that Chan’s dick looked bigger than before; being caught aroused him too. 

“Hyung, look at me,” Minho ordered and Chan refused to. “Look at me,” He said it again, with a rougher tone, scaring Chan who forced himself to look up. 

Minho once again started to stare at his body, and Chan never felt so embarrassed in his life. He really wants to cover his panties, he really wants to run, but there’s something holding him back. There’s this voice in his head telling him to stay there, obey Minho and wait for his reaction, running through his bloodstream. He wants to cry when he realizes that he’s getting hard by the humiliation. Minho’s gaze at him is full of lust but he doesn’t express anything.

Chan felt anxious and insecure, shaking, and without realizing, hot tears fell down his rosy cheeks. 

“Why the tears, baby?” Minho asked with a more concerning tone and Chan sobbed quietly, biting his lips to hold back tears. Even though they keep rolling down, Chan let his hands up and his eyes locked on Minho’s. The younger got closer to Chan, close enough to feel his heavy breath, and reached to Chan’s face, who reluctantly allowed his touch. Minho cleaned his tears softly, making Chan’s heart beat fast. 

“Minho,” Chan let out, his voice shaking. “Why are you looking at me? I’m embarrassed,” The older explained, almost in a whisper.

Minho decided to calm him down just a little, “I just think you look very pretty, hyung.” With that, Chan let a smile appear in the middle of his tears, and Minho didn’t even let him react to the compliment before starting a kiss. 

Minho’s lips touched Chan’s, and the younger one loving the feeling of Chan’s soft and plump lips on his. He started slowly and Chan quickly reciprocated, showing him that he wanted that too. Their lips moved in synchrony just like when they dance together, and Chan tried to take his hands down, but Minho quickly held them up with his hand while the other one held Chan’s face as he made the kiss deeper, showing his dominance through his lips. When their air started to lack, Minho broke the kiss, leaving Chan breathless with his eyes closed and lips even more red than usual. He looked hopeless and beautiful. 

Minho is ridiculously hard, feeling his member twitch inside his jeans. Everything was arousing: Chan was so submissive that it made Minho shocked for a while, as it was a very nice surprise. Stepping back again, Minho quickly checked Chan out, seeing that the boy was also hard, the tip leaking leaving a stain on his delicate panties. Minho licked his lips to the view of Chan’s hard cock, making his panties even tighter. 

Minho finally reached Chan’s skin with the tip of his fingertips, lightly touching him, giving the older chills. Minho started in his chest, running down and touching the lace, and his cock in the end. Chan let out a painful sigh. 

“Hyung..” Chan said. Minho raised his eyebrow realizing that was his thing, “Please, touch me.” Chan almost begged. 

Minho laughed quietly, “Be patient, baby boy.”

Chan responded to the pet name with a smile. 

Minho then stepped forward, getting close to his body, letting a soft kiss on his mouth, going down kissing his chin and then going straight to Chan’s neck. The boy submissively moved his head up, giving Minho space to play with his neck. Minho started kissing it softly while holding his waist tight. He licks his neck, and Chan sighs at the feeling of Minho’s hot tongue. When Minho sucked the fragile and milky skin, Chan moaned for the first time; the sound was music to Minho’s ears, sweet and painful, and he found himself already addicted to it, sucking harder and biting skin, hearing Chan’s soft sounds melt into his ears. 

From the neck he kept going down, letting kisses and bites all over Chan’s chest, enjoying his smell and the taste of skin and soap. Chan was more delicious and soft than everyone Minho has ever hooked up with, he has never urged so much for someone. Minho discovered his paradise when he got to Chan’s nipples, and with just one lick the older boy let out a loud moan. Minho felt Chan’s stomach twitch under him as he bites his nipples. He also feels Chan trying desperately to move his hips for some friction to alleviate his boner. Minho quickly moved his hands to keep him still, moving to his other nipple with his mouth as Chan moaned again. But, trying his best to obey Minho, even though his boner hurted like hell and his arms complained of exhaustion, he kept quiet. 

Minho got on his knees and Chan sighed out of anticipation. The younger got incredibly closer to Chan’s cock, so close that Chan could feel Minho’s breath on his panties. Minho gave a small lick over the panties, and Chan moaned out loud. The fabric was soft, tasting like cherries and pre-cum, and Minho gave it a long lick, going through his length. He feels another taste of Chan’s bittersweet pre-cum, and Minho wanted to suck him off so bad, but he contained himself. Letting go of it, he stands up, running his hands through Chan’s body. 

“Could you sit on the bed for hyung, baby?” Minho asked, stepping forward, and Chan agreed, nodding his head. Chan let his hands down for the first time, walking to the bed and sitting down as ordered, his heart beating so fast in his chest that he could hear it perfectly. 

Minho followed him in silence, standing right in front of the curly boy, taking his shirt off. Chan bites his lips staring at Minho’s body, feeling an itchy feeling in his hands, urging him to touch Minho too. 

“You can take my pants off but you can’t touch,” Minho ordered and Chan nodded, shyly moving his hands. The older boy opened his belt, feeling his mouth water when he saw Minho’s boner under his pants. He kept his focus on rolling Minho’s jeans through his legs, and when the pants were off Chan could see clearly Minho’s cock marking his underwear. The older looked up, silently asking permission to take it off, and Minho nodded. Chan finally took the underwear off, and Minho’s member got free. He licked his own lips to Minho’s length. 

“Hyung… Can I suck you off, please?” The curly boy asked shyly, his cheeks burning with embarrassment, which made Minho smile. 

“You’re so filthy…” Minho said, running his fingers through Chan’s plump lips. The older opened his mouth lightly and licked the tip of Minho’s finger, making the younger melt, “Since you’ve been so good for me, you can.” 

The older smiled once again, licking his own lips. Minho nodded his permission to go on, and with that Chan moved his hands, grabbing Minho’s length in them. Minho sighed, feeling Chan’s careful touch on his sensitive skin, the anticipation burning through his bloodstream. The older stuck his tongue out, leaving a soft lick on Minho’s gland, like a cat. Minho tried his best to stay quiet when Chan started licking all of his length slowly, but he realized Chan knew exactly what he was doing and that was hot, even for him. When the older took Minho’s cock fully inside his mouth, the younger couldn’t help but moan loudly; Chan’s mouth was warm and welcoming, Minho’s gaze fixed on the way Chan’s red lips looked around his cock. It made him almost insane as Chan was looking up to Minho, making sure he’s enjoying it. And Minho surely is enjoying it, as Chan goes up and down, curling his tongue around Minho’s skin, sucking him professionally, even. With his curls dancing around and falling on his face, Minho couldn't help but hold tight to his soft hair. Chan moaned, the sound sending vibrations through Minho’s length.

“You’re so good at this… Such a slut.” Minho said, moving his hips forward hitting Chan’s throat, leaving him to choke a little. The sound was more pleasing than Minho expected. 

The younger fucked Chan’s mouth three times before taking his dick off the warm embrace. He watched Chan’s mouth wide open, wet and red, saliva running down the corners shining just like his small eyes, which were watering too. He looked pretty, Minho couldn’t be more pleased, feeling excited to see Chan’s face like that.

With his gaze dripping lust, Minho ordered Chan to lay down and the boy obeyed silently. Minho sat on Chan’s thighs, looking deep inside the older's eyes. “You seem to know what you’re doing,” Minho said, running his fingers through Chan’s chest slowly. 

“Whose dick you sucked before me, huh?” Minho asked, moving his hand to hold Chan’s face roughly. “You’re such a slut, Chanie,” Chan moaned painfully, feeling Minho’s grip on his face getting tighter.

“Hyung…” Chan said in a whisper, his cheeks getting more red. He felt embarrassed again, Minho’s questions being way too out of hand for him to answer.

“Tell me, Chan,” Minho said again, bending down getting ridiculously close to Chan’s face, breathing heavily into his skin. 

“I..” Chan tried to answer, getting nervous, his voice breaking in the middle of his sentence. Minho’s breath close to him wasn’t helping at all.

“You’re being such a bad boy,” Minho whispered, close to Chan’s mouth, and the older sighed. “Tell me or I’ll leave you here.” 

With that, Chan panicked, losing his breath. “Please, Hyung, don’t leave me…” He begged, and Minho couldn’t care less, simply smirking. When he released Chan’s face, the older held on to Minho’s thighs for him to stay there. “I’ll tell you, please, hyung, please,” Chan finally said, making Minho stop. 

“I’m waiting,” Minho said, annoyed, and Chan sighed, trying his best not to tear up a little.

“Jae hyung…” The older said and Minho raised his eyebrow, staying silent waiting for him to finish. “And Bambam, once. Jaebum hyung, too… But I’m not a slut!” Chan said, loudly, for Minho to know.

“You know you are,” Minho rolled his eyes, bending over and leaving a soft kiss on his nose, “But don’t worry, I like it,” He whispered, getting straight again. 

With his agile hands, Minho opened Chan legs, sitting in between and putting them on his lap, his cock touching Chan’s panties slightly. He got closer, allowing the soft friction to happen, and the older moaned, feeling Minho’s hard member against his over the pink fabric. Minho moved slowly, feeling the lace brush against his skin; he watched Chan’s stomach contract, the older seemed very sensible, every little touch was enough for him to whimper and that made Minho feel crazily addicted to his reactions. He wanted to drive him to his peak. 

“Suck it,” Minho said, directing his fingers to Chan’s plump lips. The older quickly obeyed, catching Minho’s fingers and sucking it with passion. The younger ignores the chills running through his body.

After one minute, Minho took the fingers off with a “pop”. Then, with no warning, Minho moved Chan’s panties to the side, refusing to take them off just yet. Opening him some space to reach Chan’s ass, the younger pressed his fingers on his entrance and Chan jumped surprised with Minho’s intimate touch. Gently, he moved his fingers on a circular motion, massaging the spot before sticking his index finger inside. Chan moaned loudly and painfully to the sensation of Minho’s fingers inside him, it’s been a while since the last time he did it and damn, he missed it. Minho started to move his finger inside and out and Chan couldn’t contain himself, moaning softly in sync with Minho’s movements. It didn’t take long for Minho to put two more fingers inside him, watching Chan’s body. It was very painful to him not to touch himself, but he couldn’t disobey Minho, he wanted to be a good boy. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Minho asked, moving his fingers even faster inside Chan’s ass, stretching him well.

“I… I do, hyung,” Chan quickly answered, stuttering.

“Good to know,” Minho said before removing his fingers, hearing Chan gasp in disapproval, his entrance twitching. “Don’t worry,” He said, “I’m not over with you.” 

And Minho means it, holding Chan’s thighs and positioning his ankles over his shoulders. Slowly, he takes the panties out, leaving it on the middle of Chan’s thighs once again refusing to take them off properly. Chan’s untouched and hard dick rests on his own stomach, shamelessly leaking and fully pink. His cock is just as beautiful as him, Minho thinks. The younger positions himself on Chan’s entrance, brushing his tip against the pink hole, teasing Chan a little. He feels him whimper underneath him as he pushes his dick inside Chan, both of them moaning painfully. Chan holds the sheets, feeling the instant pain tickle his body even when Minho is fully inside. Minho waited for him to relax, calmly bombing his dick. Chan felt overwhelmed in a good way, enjoying Minho’s careful touch and getting used to the feel of being full. 

When Chan felt ready, he just nodded and Minho started to move slowly, releasing Chan’s dick to hold his milky tights. Eventually, he got faster, passionate even, and Chan didn’t take any longer to start moaning again, Minho’s gaze burning his face. He was hypnotized by Chan’s expression; the leader looked ruined, his mouth half open letting out painful sounds, saliva running through his chin, his eyes half open and teary, his cheeks red like cherries. Minho wanted to remember this forever, how he drove Chan crazy, how he ruined him quickly and how beautiful he was, holding Chan’s skin and stocking fastly inside him. It made Minho realize how much he wants to be the only one to see him like that. 

Minho fucked him tirelessly, feeling Chan’s thigh and welcoming entrance embrace his length completely, watching Chan crying out, overwhelmed. The older loved to feel full and it was so much better because it was Minho, and Chan only knows how much he wanted this. He craved for Minho’s attention and for his touch, everything is much better because it’s Minho inside him because Minho’s hands are touching him roughly - he could cum just for the realization that Minho was with him now, fucking him with passion. Chan felt himself closer and closer to his climax, surprised by how turned on he was, and Minho quickly held his dick, keeping him from it.

“You're- You’re not allowed to cum until I do,” The younger ordered, and Chan panicked, trying to focus on containing himself for Minho. 

When Minho found Chan’s sweet spot the older become a full mess, moaning loudly with his stomach aggressively contracting. He really wanted to come, his cock getting even redder and desperate; Chan bites his lips so hard it could break the skin. Minho keeps hitting his prostate and moaning silently, driving Chan crazy. He feels powerless, and at that point Chan has almost no control over his noises, ignoring how embarrassed he feels for it. Hearing Chan like that, Minho is sure he can’t hold it any longer, and with a long moan, he cums inside Chan, filling him with his sperm. Chan breaks underneath him, reaching his climax too, untouched and aggressively cumming. White stripes paint his stomach, reaching even his pink panties.

Breathless, Minho falls into Chan’s chest, ignoring the stickiness of cum on his skin. With his now free hands, he holds Chan’s face, kissing his cheeks, and then his nose, and then kissing him right on the lips. Minho slowly kisses Chan, letting the older hold him too; They just melt into it, enjoying the tickle of happiness and satisfaction. 

After a long and tired kiss, Minho let go of Chan’s mouth, already missing his lips. Slowly, the younger takes his now soft dick out of Chan’s entrance, hearing the older sigh. Then, softly, he cleans Chan’s stomach and takes the panties off. When Chan is clean, he lays in bed, close to him. He turns sweetly, like an invitation for Minho to hold him, and Minho does so, kissing his hair.

“Minho…” Chan whispers, and Minho just hums, telling him to keep going, “I… like you?” He says in a nervous tone. 

“You do?” Minho asks, his tone so sweet that Chan felt his heart melt. 

“I… Yes,” He stutters a little.

“I like you too, baby,” Minho says, confident, and Chan feels his heart stop for a moment. “I thought you knew.” 

“Oh… I didn’t, but that’s good to hear.” Chan answers, trying to hide his face in the pillow. 

“Hey, hyung,” Minho called and Chan just nodded, “Could you… be mine? I can’t handle imagining you like this with someone else…” He says, uncertain.

“I’m already yours,” Chan answered, with confidence. Minho hid his smile on Chan’s curls. “Hey… Do you really think I’m a slut?” He asks, sort of in a low tone, embarrassed.

“Yeah, but you’re my slut.” Minho smiles gently. 

Chan just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> alright before it ends i want to thank tertulia (my beloved best friend and soulmate) for beta reading my first ever english fanfiction and for always encouraging me to keep trying to write, and also my friend Thaissa that supported my crazy idea. 
> 
> since it's my first work it may be a little bad but i take constructive criticism, also i hope you liked it, even though it seems a little crazy.
> 
> (IM SO SORRY CHAN) 
> 
> you can fight me here: https://curiouscat.me/twinkcultleader
> 
> and never forget, be gay, do crimes! 
> 
> love, mi.


End file.
